


Их история

by Kamiyasuri



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deathfic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два друга, ставшие когда-то врагами и разошедшиеся в противоположные стороны. Что сулит им ещё одна встреча? И главное – не будет ли она последней?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Их история

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативное окончание событий.
> 
> Сунако и другие упоминаются.

Тошио с удовольствием затянулся сигаретой и выпустил в холодеющий воздух курчавую струйку дыма. Если не считать боли в груди, ставшей привычной уже давно, то всё было прекрасно. Даже беседка, где мужчина сидел, очень напоминала ту, около его фамильной больницы. А честно говоря, он потому и купил этот дом – из-за беседки. И вдобавок подальше от лечебного центра, который он успел проклясть уже раз пятьсот, не меньше… Нет, больше, потому что жил здесь с тех самых пор, как покинул пылающую Сотобу. Оставив в ней прежнюю жизнь и сгоревшую половину сердца. Преданный и проданный…

Тошио от вновь вернувшихся воспоминаний так сжал в пальцах сигарету, что опять обжёгся угольком. А, ладно, и так уже все подушечки и фаланги пальцев были в таких отметинах. Мужчина коротко зашипел и бросил окурок в пепельницу. Перевёл взгляд на лежащую рядом толстую книгу в тёмном переплёте. Это можно было считать прощальным подарком его… да, пожалуй самого дорогого человека. Тут Тошио усмехнулся. Он продолжал считать Сейшина человеком, хотя уже давно знал, что тот стал шики. И когда вышла книга с одноимённым названием, рука врача сама потянулась к полке магазина с новинками. Пришлось поддаться неожиданному порыву души и купить роман.

С тех пор прошло десять лет. Книжка истрепалась по краям, листы потёрлись на углах от частого перечитывания. И Тошио, каждый раз вникая в произведение, каждый раз замечал что-то новое. И не в её сюжете – в её авторе. Находил причины, которые объясняли нюансы поступков и характера того, кого, как когда-то казалось врачу, он очень хорошо знал. И как выяснялось – ни черта он не знал! Упускал из виду, не замечал, не чувствовал! Да что там! Тошио постоянно твердили, что он не из чутких людей. Хотя работу свою он любил. Как стало понятно в Сотобе – любил больше жены, матери, окружающих людей… Но не больше, чем друга детства.

Потому что, переехав подальше от стёртой с лица гор деревни, осознал: не переход Сейшина на сторону врагов его добил. А то, что тот покинул его молча, тайно. Бросил, променял на мелкую безжалостную девчонку!

Тошио шарахнул по столу кулаком и потянулся за новой сигаретой. Закашлялся и устало откинулся на мягкую спинку стула. Посидел так с закрытыми глазами, восстанавливая дыхание, ожидая, пока чуть уменьшится боль в груди.

Вдруг сильнее потянуло холодком, и Тошио передёрнул плечами. По давней привычке насторожился. И поднял веки.

Сидящий напротив юноша словно явился из сна, который почти каждую ночь посещал бывшего врача. Тошио даже сжал кулак, чтобы ногти до боли вр _е_ зались в кожу. Но от этого резкого ощущения хрупкий посетитель не исчез, как если бы был просто видением. Да и взгляд его глубоких тёмных глаз Тошио ощущал очень даже наяву… Мужчина криво усмехнулся и, всё-таки выудив сигарету, прикусил её фильтр. Выговорил невнятно:

-Напомни-ка, когда это последний раз было? – и зашарил по столу в поисках зажигалки. Она отыскалась почему-то в нагрудном кармане рубашки. Прикуривать Тошио не стал, внимательно разглядывая гостя.

-Десять лет, два месяца и девять дней назад, - голосом, звук которого пробудил в мужчине волну воспоминаний и эмоций, ответил Сейшин.

Да, кивнул про себя Тошио, потому что сам тоже как пр _о_ клятый считал не то что дни – часы с того момента, как они вдвоём вот так же сидели в беседке… За высчитанное время во внешности Сейшина ничего не изменилось, кроме одежды, причёски и взгляда. Ах да, ещё аура. Если юный настоятель храма излучал почти осязаемое мягкое тепло, то от шики напротив Тошио исходила лёгкая прохладца, выдававшая нечеловеческую сущность.

-Пять часов, тридцать… уже тридцать одна минута, - уточнил Тошио, запнувшись и мельком взглянув на наручные часы. Заметил, как по тонким губам гостя скользнула тень усмешки, и сам хмыкнул. Он прекрасно знал, о чём сейчас подумал и почти сказал Сейшин. Но тот всё же промолчал, привычно наблюдая, как мужчина поджигает сигарету и с удовольствием наркомана затягивается.

-Она не с тобой? – спросил Тошио, оглядываясь по сторонам и ожидая увидеть неподалёку фигурку маленькой девочки. Он подозревал, что она была постоянным сопровождением Сейшина. И тут же поморщился: то есть наоборот, оборотень всегда следовал за обратившей хозяйкой.

-Её больше нет, - с тем абсолютным спокойствием, которое не бывает искренним, произнёс юноша, на миг прикрывая глаза. Из-за интонации Тошио сразу ему поверил. Но от сарказма удержаться не смог, потому что эта девчонка превратила его жизнь в ад:

-Что, еды не нашлось? Люди больше не по вкусу?

В больших хризолитовых глазах мелькнула искорка гнева, впрочем, тут же погашенная тьмой глубокой печали. И всё так же ровно и веско Сейшин сказал:

-Она сгорела у меня на руках под лучами солнца.

Тошио стряхнул с сигареты пепел и прислушался к себе. Весть об этой смерти его не обрадовала, но и уж тем более не огорчила. Тогда что за тоска в одно мгновение охватила его разум? Наверно та, которая отражалась в глазах Сейшина… Тоска не по мелкой окиагари. А по их с другом прошлому.

-Почему? – только и спросил Тошио, не желая однако знать тонкостей отношений этих двоих.

-Она упросила меня вернуться к «старшему брату», который не может найти покоя. – Сейшин вдруг улыбнулся, и его худое лицо словно озарилось лучом солнца. А Тошио вдруг понял, что настоящее солнце (даже утреннее) никогда так его не радовало по сравнению с этим. Вслед за таким осознанием до него дошёл и смысл сказанного. Он поспешно выдохнул дым, чтобы не поперхнуться. Глянул на зачитанную книгу и снова – теперь уже поражённо – уставился на оборотня.

Сейшин же опять сидел с полуприкрытыми глазами, а каждая чёрточка его лица выражала мучительные переживания.

-И кто же этот «брат»? – с трудом выговорил Тошио, заставив оторвать взгляд от юноши, всё-таки не изменившегося за десяток лет. Вон, даже хмурится точно так же, как всегда, если слышит от друга детства всякие абсурдности или чересчур едкие замечания.

-Я уже вернулся к нему, - тихо сказал Сейшин, чуть подавшись вперёд.

От этого движения на Тошио снова пахн _у_ ло холодком и… Мужчина поспешно затушил сигарету и втянул носом воздух. Да, это был очень знакомый ему аромат. Ещё будучи послушником, Сейшин приносил с собой в школу запахи различных благовоний из храма. Но Тошио отлично знал, что друг любил из них только один аромат – японского кедра. Поэтому за ним постоянно тянулся шлейф с особенно сильным хвойным запахом. Сейшин не изменил своим привычкам и в университете, и позже, когда стал юным настоятелем. Так что свежий запах кедра частенько витал и на веранде около больницы Озаки.

Вот и сейчас мужчина замер, набирая в грудь воздух с нотками хвойного аромата. Боль в груди затаилась, а Тошио ощутил, как проясняются мысли, усталость и депрессия отпускают… Вспомнив о фразе Сейшина, постарался не воспринимать на свой счёт, а вместо этого попробовал озадачить оборотня:

-Но ведь старший и младший брат – это одно существо. По крайней мере, в твоей книге. А значит, ты должен был вернуться к самому себе. Ты так и сделал? Тогда при чём тут я? Или же, - тут Тошио выдавил неудачную ухмылку, - пришёл по мою душу? Выпьешь, убьёшь и станешь собой? А?

Сейшин до боли знакомо вздохнул и потёр переносицу, хотя очки наверняка давно не носил. Тошио отметил это и подумал: и правда, зачем ему очки, если у оборотней обострены все пять чувств? Но ему пришлось прервать размышления и прислушаться, потому что Сейшин спросил с намёком на улыбку:

-Ты даже через сотню лет не изменишься, да, Тошио?

Он произнёс его имя так легко и мягко, как десять, как двадцать лет назад… И бывший врач ощутил, что сердце в этот миг сбилось с привычного ритма, ускорив биение. Вот только приступов ностальгии ему тут не хватало! Мужчина поспешил напомнить себе, что перед ним сидит шики, оборотень, возможный убийца и… его, Тошио, персональный предатель. Поэтому, как ни отзывалась во всём его существе эта тёплая насмешка, он ответил на фразу как и на все предыдущие:

-Слушай, а ведь есть возможность поверить, изменюсь ли я! Или это уже дело решённое? – Тошио несколько раз щёлкнул зажигалкой, выпуская искры. – Но ты же помнишь, что вероятность моего восстания невелика. Или… ты просто голоден?

Мужчина, внутренне кривясь от своих фальшивоватых фраз, покосился на Сейшина. Тот слегка покачал головой, и Тошио отлично понял, что это означало не отрицание (хотя и его наверно тоже). Раньше этого жеста обычно хватало, чтобы хоть немного пристыдить юного Озаки, когда он срывал свою злость на людях. С взрослением эффект от такого покачивания сошёл на нет. Но то, что так Сейшин выражал неодобрение словами и поступками друга, осталось неизменным. Вот и сейчас Тошио так ясно это понял, словно заглянул оборотню в голову.

-А что тогда? – всё так же строя из себя идиота, уточнил он.

-Да тебя ни окончательная смерть, ни восстание не изменит! – со смешком заметил Сейшин и вдруг протянул вперёд руку. Тошио по давней привычке отшатнулся, но, через секунду передумав, сел как сидел. И оборотень дотронулся тонкими пальцами до его щеки. Провёл по густой щетине и хмыкнул не разжимая губ. А мужчина, прекрасно зная, как тому всегда не нравилась его лёгкая небритость (а эта полноценная борода – и подавно!), криво усмехнулся. И очень явственно ощутил, что пальцы Сейшина такие же тёплые, как в бытность его человеком. Ну, может самую малость холоднее.

Тошио, насмотревшийся на двух оборотней в Сотобе, всегда думал: хорошо, что Сейшин стал именно таким шики. Потому что от тех холодных трупов, ходящих и убивающих людей ради крови, мужчину жутко тошнило. И, следуя размышлениям, он озвучил появившийся вопрос:

-Ты пил кровь?

Сейшин слегка потянул его седеющую прядь и убрал руку. Но Тошио словно продолжал чувствовать и прикосновение к своей щеке, и тонкий аромат хвои, который оно оставило. Тряхнул головой и пытливо уставился на оборотня.

-Нет, - просто сказал тот, кладя сцепленные в замок пальцы на стол. – Проявление способностей мне было не нужно. Да я бы и не смог. Хотя Сунако и пыталась заманить меня на охоту.

Он невесело улыбнулся, а у Тошио от его ответа будто камень с души свалился. А точнее льдина, потому что сердце начинало оттаивать. Он с почти прежней симпатией посмотрел на старого знакомого. Тот тоже пристально изучал его: красивые тёмные глаза остро поблёскивали, словно выискивая что-то скрытое в друге детства. Наконец он притушил их светлыми ресницами и спокойно спросил:

-Сколько осталось?

Тошио судорожно смял в руке очередную незажжённую сигарету и нахмурился, посмотрев в сторону. Нехотя буркнул:

-От года до трёх месяцев… - покосился на оборотня и добавил: - А ты что думаешь?

«Вот оно, их хвалёное чутьё! Или он ещё как-то понял? – завертелась в его голове отчасти восхищённая, отчасти досадливая мысль. – Хотя, окиагари наверняка лучше всяких врачей знают людские недуги».

-Я же не врач, - словно прочитав его мысли, заметил Сейшин и тоже нахмурился. Вот теперь Тошио в его глазах виделось только сострадание. Чёрт, только не оно! А юноша договорил: - Но если верить другим моим ощущениям… - он прищурился, прямо-таки впиваясь взглядом в лицо мужчины. – Да, три месяца… И, может быть, пару недель.

Тошио снова откинулся на спинку стула. Было у него такое подозрение. А теперь превратилось в уверенность. Да уж.

-Но ты же продолжаешь курить. Почему тебе не запретили? Почему ты сидишь дома, хотя давно должен лежать в госпитале под капельницами и на химиотерапии?! Тошио! Ты что, умереть хочешь?! – со всё возрастающей тревогой заговорил Сейшин, оживая на глазах.

Мужчина глядел на него и с радостью понимал одну вещь. Истории о том, что вселяющиеся в тела шики демоны вытесняют бывшую личность, - пустые байки. Более того – наглая ложь, потому что они, эти демоны, никогда не существовали! Доказательство тому – тот факт, что сейчас Тошио стыдил абсолютно прежний Сейшин. Немного наивный, но убеждённый в своей правоте, отстаивающий справедливость и… любящий людей несмотря ни на что. Любящий и его, Тошио…

Оборотень умолк на полуслове, устав приводить аргументы и что-то доказывать собеседнику, который пропускал его упрёки мимо ушей. И вдобавок как-то странно смотрел на него.

-Тошио? – осторожно, словно ступая на недавно замёрзшую полынью, произнёс Сейшин. И мужчина улыбнулся – не как прежде, иронично и едко, а вполне по-человечески. Юноша вздохнул, ясно поняв, что не достучится до него. А Тошио пояснил:

-Для меня бросить курить смерти подобно. Умирать – так с песней! То есть с табаком, - слукавил он и с усмешкой поджёг чуть скрюченную сигарету.

-Каламбуры тебя не спасут. А вот отказ от курения и терапия – продлят жизнь, - сделал ещё одну попытку вразумить друга Сейшин. – Рак лёгких не шутка. Ты ещё не кашляешь кровью?.. Погоди, нет, ты же… - тут он запнулся и с ужасом посмотрел на Тошио.

Тот наблюдал, как огонёк сигареты ползёт всё дальше, оставляя за собой столбик пепла. Стряхнул его и перевёл очень серьёзный взгляд на оборотня. Сказал:

-Последняя стадия. Слабость, постоянное удушье из-за недостатка кислорода, а кровь… Да, кашляю, ты ведь и так её учуял, да?

Хризолитовые глаза расширились, занимая собой, как показалось Тошио, пол-лица юноши. Впрочем, Сейшин тут же закрыл их, словно не вынеся муки от вида смертника.

-Зачем ты это делаешь? – на самой грани слышимости прошептал он. Тонкие пальцы нервно дёрнулись. И вздрогнули ещё ощутимее, когда мужчина положил на них свою ладонь.

-Это необратимо, Сейшин. – Он впервые за десять лет вслух произнёс его имя. И осознал, что оно отзывается в его груди и голове только теплом. Не осталось больше ни жестокой обиды, ни чёрной злости от предательства… Только вот это безграничное тепло, которое Тошио про себя с усмешкой (на сентиментальность) называл «любовью».

Видимо, собственное имя как-то по-особому отозвалось и внутри Сейшина. Потому что он поспешно вскинул голову и глянул на мужчину так, словно видел его насквозь. А Тошио с недоумением заметил, что в его глазах блестят слёзы. Он что, правда жалеет его?! Бывший врач разозлился и хотел отдёрнуть руку, но оборотень сам схватил его за запястье.

Невольно метнув взгляд вниз, Тошио заметил, что рукав чёрного плаща Сейшина задрался, открывая тот самый шрам. Тот, который на уровне ассоциаций пересекал его, Тошио, сердце. Проследив за его взглядом, Сейшин поспешно одёрнул ткань. Сжал пальцы на кисти друга и почти моляще произнёс:

-Тошио, не отказывайся от лечения.

-Хватит! – это стало последней каплей. Мужчина вспылил: надоели ему эти упрашивания! А хуже того жалость! – Нет! Ни за что!! Я лучше сдохну здесь, чем буду посещать эту чёртову шарашку! Они меня достали, я их уже восемь лет посылаю! Даже сюда переехал от этих идиотов подальше!! Это необратимо, Сейшин! А они будут пичкать меня своей химией! Ну продлит она жизнь на недельку – что это изменит?! И не смотри на меня так! Нашёлся утешитель! Если только ради этого здесь – проваливай!! Я уже всё решил! Ты опоздал на много лет! Забудь обо мне и иди!..

Докончить неприятный посыл он попросту не смог: лёгкие не справились с этим продолжительным ором и взорвались болью. Тошио захрипел, завалился со стула и согнулся в приступе жестокого кашля. Казалось, что грудь раздирают изнутри, вспарывают воображаемым ножом. Зато кровь потекла самая настоящая. Точнее захлестала – изо рта. Тяжело осев на колени и ничего не видя, мужчина силился вдохнуть. Но сделать это было почти нечем – болезнь выела лёгкие, оставила жалкие ошмётки, доживавшие последние месяцы…

Лёжа на спине и почти теряя сознание, он начинал давиться своим языком и кровью. Когда худые, но сильные руки уложили его на бок. Чужие чуткие пальцы нажали на подбородок, нырнули в рот и распрямили язык. Кровь потекла медленнее, а в лёгкие наконец проник живящий кислород.

-Дыши! Ну же, Тошио!! Просто дыши! – сквозь гул в ушах, сквозь боль разобрал мужчина далёкий голос. И стал жадно ловить ртом прохладный вечерний воздух. Тошио усадили, прислонили спиной к стене. Тонкие пальцы поспешно расстёгивали его воротник, утирали кровь с лица, мягко касались влажного лба и век… Потом ощущение присутствия на время исчезло. Мужчина не знал – на сколько. Потому что минуты тянулись то как секунды, то как часы. Он просто дышал, ощущая жгучую боль в груди, вкус крови во рту и полную дезориентацию.

Первое, что он услышал, приходя в себя, шелест плотной ткани. Потом его лицо обтёрли чем-то влажным. Потом ещё раз – с нажимом и с целью смыть кровь.

-Тошио?.. Дыши.

Мужчина с трудом вспомнил, кто рядом с ним, и хотел улыбнуться, чтобы успокоить Сейшина. Ведь он даже с невидящими глазами представлял его выражение лица – одно сплошное волнение. Правда губы не послушались хозяина. Но тут тёплая ладонь погладила его по щеке.

-Я понимаю. Я не боюсь.

И Тошио расслабился. Какое всё-таки счастье, если у тебя есть такой человек, который понимает не то что с полувзгляда – с полумысли! И ещё большее счастье, если он рядом. Желая выразить это, мужчина чуть повернул голову и успел коснуться ласковых пальцев губами.

Через пару минут Сейшин снова обтёр его лицо влажной тканью. Потом прислонился плечом к плечу Тошио и невесомо поцеловал в висок. Взъерошил каштановые волосы с сединой, пробежался пальцами по острым скулам, острым же ключицам друга, тронул выпирающие под рубашкой рёбра. Мужчина услышал, как он тихо вздохнул. А оборотень озвучил свои мысли:

-Ты сам стал похож на шики – худой и бледный. Вдобавок губы сейчас совсем синие…

-Акроцианоз*, - выдавил Тошио и положил голову ему на плечо.

-Не разговаривай, - строго произнёс Сейшин, но отодвигаться не стал. Только удобнее подогнул ноги, чтобы дольше просидеть. Уточнил: - Может, попить принести? Или инъекцию сделать? Знал бы – хоть основы бы почитал… Молчи! Просто кивай или мотай… Нет? Ничего не надо? Или лекарств нет? Тошио!

Имя прозвучало уже укоризненно, потому что мужчина кивнул на последний вопрос. Вдохнул аромат кедра, который уже сам по себе являлся лекарством. И не только из-за целебных свойств, но и потому, что это был родной запах, запах Сейшина. Тошио плотнее прижался щекой к его плечу и закрыл глаза. Так умиротворённо он не чувствовал себя уже очень давно. С тех самых злосчастных событий, когда друг исчез из его поля зрения и окружения. Но, как видно, не исчез из сердца. А сейчас более того – занял его полностью.

-Тошио, тут быстро холодает, а тебе вредно. Отнести в дом?

Мужчина понял, что задремал, когда его разбудил тихий голос Сейшина. Значит, всё-таки его соседство – не очередной сон. Друг и правда здесь, рядом.

Тошио усмехнулся, когда смысл слов дошёл до него. М-да, насколько жалко же он выглядит, раз сердобольный юноша предлагает такие вещи!

-Пора идти. Но я сам! – Зря что ли он уже почти год в поте лица ковыляет до моря и обратно, плетётся по лесу или до этой беседки? И всё это примерно в таком же состоянии, как сейчас! Мужик он или как?!

Зябко передёрнув плечами, Тошио попытался подняться с деревянного пола. Слабость мгновенно всколыхнулась в теле, и мужчину повело так, что он чуть не упал вместе со столом. Благо Сейшин, как водилось с детства, пропустил гордые слова друга мимо ушей, быстро среагировал и обхватил его за пояс. Помог удержать равновесие, обнял крепче и медленно повёл к дому.

Так, с несколькими передышками, слабыми протестами (и руганью) Тошио они добрались до порога. Мужчина толкнул дверь и шагнул было вперёд. Но Сейшин застыл на месте, так что и хозяин дома остановился, боясь потерять опору. Покосился на друга и слабо хмыкнул. Да уж, за всеми этими волнениями он и забыл о некоторых законах для шики. И не преминул утолить любопытство своего внутреннего исследователя:

-Что тебе мешает войти? Стена? Граница? Какая она?

-И то, и то, - коротко ответил Сейшин, протягивая вперёд свободную руку и словно ощупывая что-то в паре сантиметров от реальной стены. – Такая мутная ограда… Но очень прочная, отталкивающая. Даже причиняющая боль, - чуть подробнее описал он ощущения, а на последних словах цыкнул и отдёрнул ладонь. Посмотрел на Тошио, что мешком обвис на его плече. Неожиданно улыбнулся: - Если не пригласишь, я пойму. Но ты сможешь сам дойти? И лекарство принять?

Мужчина фыркнул и сказал:

-Входи давай! И не городи чушь!

Сейшин распрямился и шагнул внутрь. Следуя коротким подсказкам Тошио, провёл его в спальню-кабинет и уложил на диван. Принёс попить и, подкатив кресло на колёсиках, сел рядом.

-Так что насчёт лекарства? – вдруг спохватился он, наклоняясь к закрывшему глаза другу.

-Нет его, я же сказал, - устало повторил Тошио. Вдохнул усилившийся хвойный аромат, и ему неудержимо захотелось сократить расстояние с Сейшином.

Оборотень только сдавленно выдохнул, когда его неожиданно обхватили рукой за затылок и потянули вниз. Губы друзей детства оказались совсем близко. Юноша, чтобы не упасть, сам соскользнул со стула на пол и упёрся руками в сиденье дивана. А Тошио усилил нажим ладони и подался вверх, жадно прихватывая ртом губы Сейшина. Гладкие, мягкие, чуть тёплые… За десять лет изменился разве что их вкус. Если тогда они слегка горчили от благовоний, то теперь мужчина ощущал их сладость. Особенно в контрасте с вечным табачным вкусом своих…

Наконец Сейшин расслабился и ответил на… Хм, да, пожалуй, на четвёртый поцелуй между ними. Самый первый был способом утолить детское любопытство. Второй вышел почти спонтанно, когда Тошио зашивал тот самый порез, ставший одним на двоих. Третий поцелуй можно было считать извинением за нервный срыв из-за смертей в Сотобе, в котором врач накричал на друга.

А этот, четвёртый – созвучный смерти – заменял слова «С возвращением» и выражал радость от этого самого возвращения. Тошио снова откинулся на подушку, увлекая за собой Сейшина. Впервые скользнул языком ему в рот. Коснулся нежного нёба, ткнулся в шёлковый язычок оборотня, тронул его гладкие зубы. И краем блаженно затуманенного сознания отметил: там не было и намёка на второй ряд с клыками. Зато дыхание стало горячей.

-Мм! – Юноша почти умоляюще выдохнул ему в рот и отстранился. Тошио тут же открыл глаза, чтобы, как и раньше, не упустить момент. Потому что Сейшин с полуприкрытыми веками, влажными яркими губами и румянцем на гладких щеках – зрелище редкое и заманчивое. Вдобавок особенно ценное тем, что только он, Тошио, видел друга таким. Мужчина зеркально повторил движение оборотня – провёл языком по губам. И нахмурил брови, когда Сейшин поднялся с пола. Успел ухватить за край тёмного плаща и выговорил обернувшемуся юноше:

-Куда это ты?

-А что, ты всегда там спишь? Да и мне на голом полу ночевать не хочется, - усмехнулся тот, делая пару шагов обратно.

-Диван раскладной. А если ты про одеяло, ночи пока тёплые, покрывала хватит. Возьми там в шкафу, в прихожей, - криво улыбнулся Тошио, выпуская подол плаща. Улёгся обратно и вроде как задремал. Очнулся, когда Сейшин легко пересадил его в кресло, чтобы разложить диван. Понаблюдав, как друг застилает получившуюся кровать, мужчина выпутался из заляпанного кровью халата и отбросил его в сторону.

-И всё остальное тоже, - вздохнул глянувший на него оборотень. – Давай-давай, а то всё запачкаешь и меня ещё разохотишь. Сменная-то где?

-Тебя будоражит вид крови? – опять поинтересовался исследователь внутри Тошио.

-И запах, - невесело уточнил Сейшин. – Так где чистая одежда?

Отыскал её в том же шкафу, бросил стопку другу, а сам скинул плащ и пиджак. Ожидая, пока ослабленный мужчина переоденется, стал разглядывать книги на стеллаже.

Тошио всё косился на оборотня: непривычно было видеть бывшего юного настоятеля в повседневной одежде. Тёмные брюки и рубашка подчёркивали стройную фигуру. А очень изящные движения выдавали нечеловеческую натуру Сейшина.

Тот вдруг стремительно обернулся, поэтому не успевший потупиться мужчина столкнулся с ним взглядом. И прочитал в хризолитовых омутах… смущение? Высказал удивление от этой эмоции вопросом:

-Что случилось?

-У тебя все мои книги, - с запинкой пробормотал оборотень, снова отворачиваясь.

-Да. И что? – почему-то такая эта реакция сделала Тошио довольным. Он застегнул наконец чистую рубашку и осторожно поднялся. Тяжело опёрся о стол, пережидая приступ слабости. Упрямо мотнул головой, отказываясь от помощи и протянутой руки друга. Сам успешно проделал путь в пять шагов и опустился на диван.

-Просто… Ты их читал? – опуская жалюзи, всё так же неуверенно произнёс Сейшин.

Мужчина, с долгим вздохом потягивающийся на простыне, не удержался и фыркнул. Но вопрос уважил:

-С ними хорошо проводить бессонные из-за боли ночи.

Оборотень явно принял это за издёвку, потому что опять вздохнул и чуть ссутулился.

-С такими мрачными книгами? Ночи коротать? – повторил он, складывая окровавленную и помятую одежду в корзину. – Тошио, ты ненормальный!

-А сам-то! – коротко хохотнул от такого заявления мужчина, швыряя в Сейшина подушкой. Тот не глядя поймал её и послал по обратному адресу. – Кто автор?!

-Сомневаюсь, что тот же «Шики» мог ускорить течение ночи, - уже без тени веселья заметил оборотень. Виновато глянул на Тошио и пояснил: - Наверняка прочные ассоциации с Сотобой тебя не успокаивали. Прости…

Мужчина приподнялся на локте и очень внимательно посмотрел на Сейшина. Друг сам впервые заговорил о тех временах. И извинился он не за то, что напомнил о кошмарах Сотобы. Столько вины было вложено в одно-единственное слово, что становилось ясно – это извинение за то, что покинул друга, оставил в одиночестве, взвалил ему на плечи страшную ношу, а сам встал на противоположную сторону. Но Тошио, прислушавшись к себе, уже сообразил – ничего не надо прощать, все они жертвы той трагедии. Принятие решения тогда было всяко лучше бездействия, и Сейшин решил. А сейчас вернулся обратно.

Мысленно махнув на свои прошлые переживания рукой, мужчина вспомнил кое-что близкое к поднятой теме, но совсем не тягостное. И буднично озвучил:

-Кстати! Книга-то осталась на веранде! Принесёшь? А то ночью может дождь пойти.

-Сейчас. – Сейшин так и не повернулся. Но по интонации Тошио понял, что друг чуть расслабился. А когда он вышел, мужчина поймал себя на глуповатой улыбке. Вернувшийся после стольких лет разлуки друг снова заставил его ощутить эту тёплую спокойную радость.

Оборотень прошёл обратно в дом, неся за собой запах прелой листвы и моря, смешанный с ароматом кедра. Поставил книгу на полку и обошёл диван. Почти бесшумно улёгся на него, не касаясь друга ни рукой, ни даже рукавом. Тошио нарочно придвинулся ближе и, чтобы накинуть на соседа край покрывала, повернулся к нему лицом. Хризолитовые глаза магнетически отсвечивали зелёным, светлая кожа лица выделялась на фоне тёмной комнаты. Красивый…

-Тошио, - тихо выдохнул Сейшин, поднимая брови. И мужчина запоздало понял, что сказал характеристику друга вслух. Улыбнулся и коснулся его щеки. Но резкий контраст своей грубой и его гладкой кожи заставил отдёрнуть ладонь. Чёрт! Рядом с таким юным Сейшином очень легко забыть, что сам ты больной и страшный старик!

-Не выпьешь меня ночью-то? – этой шуткой он попытался сгладить неловкость. Вышло не очень удачно. А оборотень посерьёзнел:

-В полусне могу укусить… Если что, сразу зови по имени, причиняй мне боль. Если не поможет – главное, не вырывайся! А то кости могу сломать. А вот за один раз не выпью.

Фраза про переломы заставила Тошио вспомнить о необычайной силе шики. А последнее заявление – усмехнуться: да, он же сам развил эту теорию о том, что окиагари просто физически не могут выпить всю кровь человека в один подход. Мужчина кивнул, но Сейшин продолжал пристально смотреть, так что пришлось убеждать вслух:

-Да, ясно всё. Успокойся ты. Мне хватает того, что лёгких не осталось.

Но эта чёрная шутка вовсе не утешила оборотня, наоборот, лишь обострила его требовательный взгляд. Тошио едва не закатил глаза, но инструкции послушно повторил. Потом всё же положил ладонь другу на шею, погладил и пропустил сквозь пальцы его заметно отросшие пряди. Трогать мягкие волосы было приятно и… привычно. Сейшин закрыл глаза, шепнул «Спокойной ночи» и задышал ровнее. Происходящее успокоило и Тошио. Усталость придавила к кровати, понукая ко сну. Который стало навевать и ощущение пульса друга под пальцами.

Засыпал мужчина медленно, истаивая в реальности, словно сахар в кофе. Засыпал, забыв о привычных кошмарах. Рядом с любимым, вновь обретённым почти человеком…

* * *

Беседка уже догорала, когда к ней подъехало несколько пожарных машин. Но люди решили, что её уже бесполезно тушить, так что взялись останавливать распространение огня: тщательно полили деревья вокруг, слегка вскопали землю рядом. И остались ждать, пока пожар стихнет.

Весь вечер около пепелища стояла суматоха, вдобавок люди почти ничего не знали о жившем здесь человеке. Дом кстати был не тронут, да и явно не выглядел заброшенным: небольшой беспорядок, открытые книги, одежда в корзине для стирки, ужин в холодильнике, бумаги на столе.

Молоденькая медсестра – единственная, кому Озаки Тошио позволял наведываться сюда из больницы и проверять его состояние, - стала перебирать вещи. И вскоре по косвенным признакам поняла, что пациент какое-то время жил не один. Другой запах (незнакомый и приятный); приведённые в порядок документы в столах; то там, то здесь по паре принадлежностей… А одна солидная кипа исписанных и скреплённых листов полностью оправдала подозрения девушки. Достаточно было взглянуть на имя автора в углу последней страницы. По какому-то наитию медсестра спрятала рукопись в сумочку и только потом пропустила в дом стражей порядка.

В госпитале она сообщила об исчезновении их пациента и о пожаре в его доме. А вскоре прибыли и материалы на экспертизу. Выяснилось, что, разбирая пепелище, пожарники нашли человеческие останки – осколки костей по меньшей мере двоих человек. Одна ДНК принадлежала Озаки Тошио, вторая была незнакома.

Прознав об этом, медсестра без труда догадалась, чьими были другие кости… И в тот же вечер со слезами на глазах начала читать рукопись. Хорошо узнаваемый стиль, устойчивые фразы, общая атмосфера сюжета… Девушка, будучи ярой поклонницей пропавшего лет десять назад Мурои Сейшина, точно знала, что держит в руках его произведение, свеженаписанное, никем (скорее всего) не прочитанное и… драгоценное. Глотая роман вечер за вечером, медсестра в итоге примерно догадалась, что происходило в последние месяцы и дни жизни Озаки Тошио.

Догадался об этом и редактор Мурои Сейшина, когда присланная по почте анонимом рукопись была изучена им вдоль и поперёк. История о смертельно больном человеке и его друге должна была взбудоражить общество не меньше, чем когда-то – роман о шики.

Цубара неплохо знал и самого писателя, от него же в студенчестве слышал и про наследника больницы Озаки. А дочитав роман, понял: это было истинно последнее произведение писателя Мурои Сейшина.

И кстати говоря, если «Шики» так и не заставил редактора поверить в вампиров, то этот в целом реалистичный роман (необычайный жанр для автора!) почти уверил в их существовании.

«Огонь был началом. Огонь станет и концом». Почти как влюблённые, друзья в книге совершили двойное самоубийство – за несколько дней до смерти больного от рака. Судя по аллегориям, они оба пронзили сердце друг друга. И незатушенная сигарета, упав в лужу керосина из разбитой лампы, породила очистительный пожар. Огонь. Конец, который не оставил от двух людей никаких значимых следов в воздухе, земле и воде… Друзья встретились уже в другом мире, живые, здоровые и юные. И больше не разлучались.

Цубара положил кипу листов на грудь и потёр воспалённые от ночного чтения глаза. Тут же с удивлением понял, что они влажны от слёз. Впрочем, как и всегда при погружении в романы Сейшина. Которые больше не появятся на свет…

Редактора всё не отпускало одно смутное подозрение. И он наконец уловил его, когда печатал роман и вчитывался в некоторые моменты. Да, ему не показалось. Книга в каком-то роде была продолжением «Шики». В итоге старший брат умер и встретился с младшим (и, соответственно, стал целым) в иной, светлой реальности… И там-то не было места несправедливости, отчаянию и ненависти.

Там пылал огонь начала, жизни. Там была только всеобъемлющая любовь.

**Author's Note:**

> *Акроцианоз – посинение покровов кожи удалённых от сердца участков вследствие плохого снабжения кислородом. В данном случае – синюшность губ, кончика носа, пальцев.


End file.
